


Tim the Vegan

by MsPeggyElliott



Category: Impossible whopper, Original Work
Genre: Femdom, Forced Feeding, Forced Feminization, Gender transformation, Genderbending, Groping, Humiliation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Multi, Rape, Shrinking, Size Difference, Sleep Sex, Small Penis, Spanking, The Impossible Whopper turns you into a girl, Verbal Humiliation, impossible whopper - Freeform, unaware of transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Tim tries the new Impossible Whopper at burger king, but hasn't he been reading the news!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Tim the Vegan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making fun of vegans, just having fun with recent events.

_NOW THIS SOME SERIOUSLY SICKENING SHIT. You've probably heard of the "Made 100% from plants" IMPOSSIBLE BURGER. Well, it contains 44mg of estrogen. Fucking insane. A standard hormone replacement shot to become transgender, is 4mg. This burger will make you female._

Enter Tim, he's just recently gone vegan for dietary reasons and was trying to find places to eat for when he goes to fast food. He tried Carl's Jr., but it he beyond burger was rather bland. He was driving by a burger king when he remembered that they had the Impossible Whopper. He had to be home quick so he got drive-thru. Tim wrote software at his apartment are he lived his girlfriend, Diane.

"Did you pick up anything for me?" Asked Diane as Tim entered.

"Chicken sandwich as always." 

"Wait, you went to BK? I thought you weren't doing meat anymore?"

Tim pulls out the impossible burger from the bag. "I'm trying this out."

Diane was concerned, "I don't know about those, I heard they...y'know."

Tim dismisses Diane, "That's absolute bunk, Diane."

"Ok ok, I just wanted to make sure you were aware."

Tim sat down in front of his computer and took a bite, "Not bad, I could swear it tastes just like a beef patty."

Tim finishes his burger and gets back to work. 

Hours pass and Tim grows tired, he decides to get ready for bed by brushing his teeth. He takes off his shirt in the mirror an notices something a bit off.

"Hmm...didn't I have more hair on my chest....pretty sure I went and got it waxed today...."

The next morning Tim wakes up and notices his beard is gone. "I guess I already shaved..."

Diane walks by as Tim exits the bathroom. "Tim what's going on with your face?"

"Huh?"

"You just look, and don't take this the wrong way, pretty."

Tim just shrugs. "I'm gonna go to burger king and get breakfast. Want anything?"

"Just a coffee."

Tim comes back with a coffee and an impossible burger. "Didn't you have an impossible burger last night?"

"I'm really starting to like these, Diane. I can eat all I want and it's not meat."

Diane was a little concerned she started to notice that Tim was changing little and little everyday. His hair was getting longer, but he just put in a ponytail.

"Love the ponytail, Tim."

"Uh yeah, sure..." He would say getting back to work.

One night she was in the mood and and Tim was even interested, when she went to grab his arm she noticed his skin felt soft....very soft.

The next day was even stranger....

"Hey Diane..." Tim said from the bathroom

"Yes Tim?"

"What do you do, when your boobs starts leaking milk?"

Hearing something so absurd so had to go see what was up. When she got to the bathroom she saw holding his chest, milk was leaking from it.

"Oh uh...here let's try this." 

Diane gets behind Tim noticing that they're now the same height when Tim used to be the taller and also his butt was a lot...cuter than before. Diane begins to squeeze Tim's nipples. Tim let out little soft moans that Diane thought were cute. After the milking was done they both went to bed together where Tim and Diane spooned while they slept.

The next morning, both of them woke up together.

"Good morning, Diane." Said Tim his voice sounding much higher pitched than usual. "I'll start breakfast for you."

Tim gets out of bed and walks towards the door, he doesn't seem to notice that his boxer shorts have fallen off and Diane couldn't help but notice his shirt was looking much larger on him. Diane meets with Tim in the kitchen as he attempts to grab something from the top shelf. Tired of seeing him struggle to reach she goes over and grabs a bowl from the top shelf.

"Here you go , hon."

Diane could't lie to herself, she enjoyed watching her boyfriend struggle.

"Hey Diane I think I'm going to lay off those burgers, I think they're messing with me a bit."

Diane was a little disappointed to hear that, but she had a plan. Tim started getting his burgers from Carl's Jr. but Diane would secretly replace them with impossible whoppers. She did this for months while Tim was completely unaware. Tim's height shrink until he was rather minuscule next to Diane, her Five-foot ten stature made his five-foot one seem rather pathetic. Tim relied on her for months to milk him when his d-cup breasts become full of milk.

"Thanks Diane, I stopped eating the impossible whopper, but my body continues to change."

"Don't worry Tim, I'll always take care of you." 

"Hey Diane, I was wondering if you could take a look at something for me."

"Sure."

Tim pulls down his pants and shows Diane his penis. "I...I think my balls are gone."

Tim was right, not only did his balls disappear, but his had near receded into his body.

"I think I should go to the hospital..."

Diane didn't want Tim to ruin her fun.

"The hospital? I'd rather not get a huge bill when there's nothing wrong. No hospital for you, you're fine."

Tim obeyed, "I'm fine..."

Diane enjoyed messing with Tim over the pass few months, she bought him new clothes,

"Diane those are my shirts!"

"Hush little one, these clothes are for big people and you're teeny now." she said patting him on the head.

The impossible whoppers also messed with Tim's head to where Diane had to take care of them both, which she was able to with her job being so well paying and all.

"Diane, I can't wear these...they aren't....boys clothes."

"I went out shopping for you and you'll wear what I tell you, honey."

Diane loved bossing Tim around, he didn't deserve it or anything, she just liked having the power. Tim usually made all the decisions and she was more than happy to go along with them, but with him kinda out of commission she had to take charge...and she liked it.

"I can clean the house just fine why do I have to wear this?"

Diane made Tim wear a rather kinky french maid outfit and told him she wanted the house spotless.

"You'll do it because I asked nicely, bye!"

When she home the apartment was spotless, Tim had passed out on the couch in his French maid outfit, Diane decided to have a little fun while he was a sleep and fondle his dick a bit. However, when she went to fondle his pathetic dick she found that it not only missing, it had been replaced.

"Oh shit....my boyfriend has a pussy...."

Diane thought about it and thought it would be pretty cool to give her boyfriend a fingering while he slept.

"Oh hon, you're going to feel things you've never felt before."

Diane gives Tim quite the fingering, but takes care as to not wake him. Tim moans be manages to stay asleep through it all. 

Tim awakes hours later on the couch, Diane is sitting in the chair reading.

"You did such a good job cleaning the house today, Tim."

Tim didn't say a word and decided to walk over to the bathroom. 

"Diane..." Tim said from the bathroom.

"What is it, Tim?"

"I need help..."

Diane enters the bathroom as Tim stares dumbfounded by his new equipment.

"My thing-y is gone....can you help."

Diane is more than happy to help Tim with his new bathroom situation.

"...And you're going to need to wipe from now on."

"Thanks Diane."

With Diane in charge and Tim doing everything she said, she decided to see what would happen if Tim continued to eat more burgers. The burgers kept feminizing Tim and making him dumber and dumber, which wouldn't have been too bad if it hadn't increase the milk production in his breasts. She ended up having to buy pumps for him.

"Wow....all that milk came from me!" Said Tim impressed by his output.

"Yes Tim, you've been doing a great job producing all this milk."

"Diane....why is my name, Tim? Tim is a boy's name."

"Ok, what would you like your name to be then?"

Tim thought about it for a solid minute and came up with..."Timantha"

Diane immediately thought of a better one. "I think Tiffany would suit you better."

Tim's dopey looking face lit up, "Aw gee, that's a cool name!"

Diane would give Tiffany an list of chores to do while she went to work and for the first few weeks she did everyone of them. One week though, Tiffany began to slack and act bratty.

"Tiffany! This house is a mess, it's not like you do anything else."

"Chores are boring, I wanna hang out with my friends!"

"Tiffany you're friends wouldn't even recognize you!"

Tiffany tries to storm off, but Diane grabs her by the wrist.

"Ow!" Tiffany screams.

"You're not going anywhere, little girl!"

Diane leads Tiffany over to the chair and drags her body over her lap.

"I never thought I'd have to punish my boyfriend-turn-girlfriend like this."

Diane smacks Tiffany's butt with the palm of her hand and continues to do it at full force.

"Ow!"

Diane is relentless in her trashing.

"Yeah you like that! You little bitch you used to be a big man around here and now you're just a bimbo bitch! Without me you're just a dumb moron would last two seconds in the real world!"

Tiffany begins to cry, Diane stops and let's go of Tiffany's wrists. Tiffany, finally free or Diane's grasp runs into the bedroom crying. Diane just sits there trying to process what's going on.

"What the hell is happening me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one of story I wanted to write because of a dumb news story. If you want to see this continue just let me know.


End file.
